


Possibly, Maybe, Probably

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean thinks that possibly, maybe, probably, he could have been in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibly, Maybe, Probably

Jean thinks that once upon a time, in an alternate universe, being in love could be an option.

After he had lost Marco (his best friend, his _everything_ ), he had thought the idea of falling in love to be silly. It was on a rainy day outside of the walls that he had realized that it was too late.

He already cared.

He loved everyone who was stupid enough to love him back. He loved the entire Survey Corps (and what the hell, maybe even Eren). He would always love his mother, and even his long gone father. It was hard to accept, but Jean knew that these were all truths.

 _There will be no romance_ , he always told himself when his mind would wander. No, there would be no feelings of passion or affection, for such a thing would be silly in the midst of a war that had yet to be won.

This time, he was near death when he had realized that it was too late. He already was already in love.

He still loved Marco for everything that he was, everything that he stood for. For sticking by him when he was being a brat, looking out for him, and for simply being there. He loved Marco more than his lost dreams of a life of serving the King within the innermost wall (which was saying a lot). His wise and caring nature, the passion he knew burned inside, yet refused to show to anyone but him.

 _Yes_ , Jean thought, as his vision blurred around the edges and the throbbing in his head began to dull. Yes, once upon a time, he could have been in love. He could have possibly been happy, maybe learned to love, and probably acted before it was too late. However, now was not his time. All he could do as he left this world was hope that he could have a happier ending next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie. I wrote the first 3 chapters on ffnet as an EreMika fic, but I figured it'd work better if it were a JeanMarco fic. So with that, here I am!  
> Have questions? Come ask them at isabelmuch.tumblr.com


End file.
